I Like It
by Choira11
Summary: Hyunbin yang tau kalo minhyun suka permen kapas bikin minhyun malu. Hyunbin yang minta minhyun nemenin dia ke YGK (plus) malah bikin minhyun panas sendiri. Hyunbin yang emang ga pernah mikir dalam ngelakuin sesuatu malah langsung ngegas di sungai Han. Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun. Minhyunbin. Produce 101 x Wanna One x nuest. "Yang gue mau.. lo hyung." "Hyung, Jadi pacar gue mau?"


**_Produce 101 Season 2_**

 ** _Wanna One_**

 ** _Kwon Hyunbin_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _Hwang Minhyun_**

 ** _MINHYUNBIN_**

AU!! BL!!

Happy Reading~

"Hwang."

"Min."

"Hyun."

"Hwang min hyun." hyunbin terus ae ngelapalin nama minhyun selama perjalanan pulang. Jadi ini minhyun sama hyunbin lagi pulang bareng. Minhyun jalan didepan hyunbin, makanya hyunbin terus aja ngalapalin namanya, tapi minhyun tetep ga noleh.

"Hwang minhyun!"

"Apa sih bin?" minhyun udah mulai jengah, dia balikin badannya sambil berhenti jalan. "Lagian ya bin, gue ini lebih tua dari lo." hyunbin jalan ngedeket ke minhyun.

"Jadi mau gue panggil apa? Sayang? Honny?"

"Bodo ah." minhyun ngedorong pelan kening hyunbin sebelum balik jalan. Hyunbin jalan disamping minhyun sekarang. Waktu mereka lagi jalan diem dieman, si hyunbin liat disebrang jalan ada kang aromanis.

"Hyung." minhyun noleh.

"Mau gue beliin gula kapas?" ngedenger itu minhyun muka langsung merah gengs. Bukan merah karna marah, tapi merah karna malu kalo dia ketauan suka permen kapas itu.

"Ae lah hyung ga usah malu. Kalo mau bilang aja." hyunbin narik pergelangan tangan minhyun terus nyebrang pas lampu buat pejalan kaki lewat dah nyala.

"Ahjussi, tolong yang pink satu."

"Lah? Napa pink sih? Norak tau." norak juga tapi lu suka kan hyun..

"Warna pink kan ngelambangin keanggunan. Dan keanggunan udah ada di diri lu sejak lama hyung." keju~ keju~

"Halah, sekarang ae lu manis. Kemarin? Pedes amat lu sama gue."

"Kan kemarin.. Ah udah lah." hyunbin cepet cepet ngambil aromanisnya yang udah siap, bayar sama kang aromanisnya ini tukang aromanis, bukan kang daniel, terus narik tangan minhyun buat duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir terotoar.

"Makan dulu nih." hyunbin nyodorin aromanis tadi, minhyun yang emang udah dari tadi nahan hasratnya buat ga nerkam tu aromanis ya langsung aja nyambar tu aromanis ditangan hyunbin.

Gue masih ga percaya orang didepan gue ini lebih tua sari gue -KHB

Minhyun udah makan hampir setengahnya, sampe akhirnya dia sadar satu hal. "Eh bin, lu mau?"

Hyunbin ngangguk, minhyun udah nyodorin tu aromanis. Tapi hyunbin cepet cepet geleng sambil ngedorong lagi tu aromanis kemulut minhyun. Jadilah mereka makan aromanis itu bedua, barengan, diterotoar, yang banyak orang lewat. Geblek emang si hyunbin.

Karna emang dasarnya aromanis itu gampang liur, ga berapa lama jarak mereka udah deket banget. Mungkin udah 10 centi lagi, ujung idung mereka juga udah mau nempel. Hyunbin yang liat minhyun ngebuletin matanya langsung mundurin kepalanya.

Canggung meliputi keduanya gengs. Pipi minhyun sih udah panas sampe sampe warnanya jadi merah kan. "Hyung, besok kan libur. Ada acara ga?" hyunbin orangnya emang ga betahan kalo harus diem dieman.

"Gue? ngga tu."

"Ikut gue ya. Please please." hyunbin udah mohon mohon kaya anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Eh, ga deng. Hyunbin mukanya ga ada kucing kucingan sama sekali, kalo unta iya. LAH!

"Ikut lu kemana emang?"

"YG K"

"Huh? Ngapain, ogah gue." minhyun ogah banget kalo harus kesana, disanakan gudangnya cogan. Yang ada kalo dia kesana, bisa bisa dia kesemsemkan. Lagian ngapa juga ni bocah ke YG K

"Gue baru aja nanda tanganin kontrak sama mereka buat jadi salah satu model disana, dan besok hari pertama pemotretan. Please hyung~" minhyun ga nyangka ni bocah bisa masuk keagensi itu. Dia kira bocah ini ga bisa diandalin apa apa.

"Ga. Ogah."

"Kanapa ga minta temen temen lo sih?" minhyun nanya lagi.

"Yah.. Ga bisa. Si samuel ada janji sama temennya yang baru balik dari amrik, si ponyo ada collab sama temen lu, si jaehwan. Kalo si ucup kayanya udah digaet sama temen lu si gingsul itu."

"Lagian napa lu bisa masuk ke agensi itu? Gue kira lu ga bisa apa apa selain bikin onar."

"Lah hyung, gue bisa dong. Secara gue tampan, tinggi, badan gue juga atlestis, aestitic banget lah." minhyun pingin muntah dengernya, walau pun dia tau kalo itu semua bener.

"Gue bisa bikin lu ngedesah dibawah gue loh hyung." hyunbin bicaranya setengah bisik, tepat disamping kupingnya.

Langsung aja minhyun noyor pala hyunbin. Gila emang pikiran bocah ini. Minhyun langsung aja jalan ninggalin hyunbin, mukanya udah merah banget. Dia malu gengs, dibisikin yang gitu sama bocah yang dua taun lebih muda darinya.

Hyunbin cepet cepet jalan nyusul minhyun, dia tau ko kalo minhyun lagi blushing. "Napa pergi sih hyung?"

"Bodo amat." minhyun ngasih bogeman kecil ke perut hyunbin.

"Hyung, besok gue jemput jam sembilan ya."

"Gue belum bangun jam segitu."

"Terus yang kalo libur jam tujuh udah nonton doraemon siapa ya?" minhyun berhentiin langkahnya, natap hyunbin horror.

"Tau dari mana lo?!"

"Gue kebetulan lewat rumah lo waktu itu." hyunbin sih cuma cengengesan aja cem orang bego.

"Jadi? Jam sembilan gue jemput lo. Ga ada penolakan."

ΞΞΞ

09.17

"Kemana sih tu bocah? Gue udah siap siap ugha." minhyun udah stay diteras rumahnya tapi tu bocah ga datang datang. Ngapain juga sih dia percaya sama bocah cem si hyunbin.

Ga lama suara klakson motor kedengeran ke kuping minhyun, iya itu si hyunbin. "Udah telat 17 menit bege! Kemana aja lu?!"

"Gue tadi udah sampe agensi, tapi balik lagi karna lupa jemput lu." ingin rasanya minhyunnampol muka hyunbin, tampol aja sih hyun ke enakan dia.

"Ya kenapa ga ngasih tau gue?! Kalo lo udah di agensi dan ga jadi ajak gue."

"Handphone gue loww. Lagian gue ngajak lu bukan semata mata nemenin gue pemotretan."

"Emangnya mo apa? Males gue, jan lama lama." hyunbin senyum ganteng ngedenger minhyun.

"Liat aja nanti, yu ah hyung." hyunbin udah jalanin motornya. Tapi baru beberapa meter dia berhenti.

"Napa berhenti sih?"

"Lu udah izin sama tante kan?"

"Udahlah."

"Gimana coba izinnya?"

"Huh? Ya gue izin biasa lah. Mau anter temen pemotretan, aneh banget sih lo."

"Harusnya lo izin mau anter pacar pemotretan, sekalian latihan buat prewed." minhyun ngasih bogeman cukup keras di punggung hyunbin, mukanya udah kaya kepiting rebus mongngomong.

"Cepet jalanin motornya ih." minhyun nyubit pelan pinggang hyunbin yang lagi ketewa setan.

"Lu blussing hyung."

ΞΞΞ

"Heh! Jadwal pemotretan kita sepuluh menit yang lalu, kemana aja lu?"

"Ya sorry bang, gue tadi jemput calon dulu." minhyun udah ngebolain matanya ga percaya sama apa yang hyunbin omongin.

"Ck, yodah sana. Taeyeon noona udah nunguin lo dari tadi." hyunbin narik minhyun supaya ikut dia kedalem.

"Hyung, lu duduk sini ya. Gue cuma ngambil dua puluh gambar doang."

"Doang? Dua puluh gambar ntu lama bege." hyunbin ngelus surai yang lebih tua pelan.

"Gue kan ganteng, model profesional. Sejam juga beres."

"Serah lo, sana ah pergi." dia diusir gengs. Diusir ditempat dia kerja lagi, sama gebetan lagi. Emang dah nasib kali bin. Hyunbin jalan kedepan, disana udah ada taeyeon yang jadi temen pemotretan dia.

Sekarang lagi musim panas diseoul, makanya mereka pake pakaian musim panas juga. Ga kerasa udah enam belas foto hyunbin ambil, dan sekarang dia mau ngambil fotonya yang ke tujuh belas.

Tiba tiba si hyunbin ngelepas baju tanpa lengan yang dia pake tadi, ninggalin celana pendek selutut doang. Minhyun berusaha nelen ludahnya kasar, tapi dia lebih histeris waktu liat si model cewek keluar dari ruang ganti cuma pake baju yang nyaris sama kaya bikini.

Mereka nempel nempel bung fotonya. Skinsipnya banyak banget elah. Dan ga tau kenapa tapi minhyun kesel liatnya, ga tau kesel karna hyunbin jauh lebih beruntung bisa nempel nempel sama cewe cantik atau kesel karna hyunbin deket deket sampe nempel nempel sama tu cewe. Eh?

"Oke. Selesai, kerja bagus." si fotograper udah siap beresin alat alatnya. Hyunbin jalan ke minhyun masih setengah toples.

Minhyun yang liat hyunbin jalan kearahnya langsung aja pura pura sibuk sama ponselnya.

"Ih hyun sibuk sendiri. Ga liat gue pemotretan ya tadi." hyunbin nyolek nyolek pipi kanan minhyun yang masih fokus kelayar HP.

"Pake baju dulu sana." minhyun ngibasin tangannya depan muka hyunbin, ngalangin pipinya yang udah merah.

"Ga papa kali ah, toh badan gue bagus." emang si hyunbin jarang pake otaknya, dia langsung aja meluk minhyun dari samping. Perut kotak kotaknya nempel ke badan minhyun. Minhyun negang gengs. Inget, minhyun yang negang bukan adiknya.

"I ih, lepas." minhyun berontak, tapi si hyunbin malah ngencengin pelukannya.

"Gini dulu napa?"

"Lagian ya, mau apa sih lu ngajak gue kesini kalo ternyata gue cuma harus liat lu menel menel sama model tadi." hyunbin ga bisa ga senyum. Senyum nya ganteng banget, pake smirk segala lagi.

"Lu cemburu ya?" minhyun negang part dua gengs. Pipi dia udah merah pake banget.

Kenapa gue kudu blushing? HMH.

"Ga, ga. Kenapa gue kudu cemburu?"

"Iya deh iya, ga cemburu." hyunbin bangun terus ngambil kemejanya. "Lagian ya hyung, dia itu cuma sunbae gue. Dia juga udah punya tunangan, ga usah cemburu ya." ngedenger itu ga tau kenapa tapi minhyun ngerasa ada lega lega gitu didirinya.

"Ya terus?"

"Au ah, cape sama orang tsundere kek lu." hyunbin narik tangan minhyun ke luar gedung. Emang demen banget tarik tarikan ya ni orang.

"Mau kemana lagi sih?"

"Ada yang mau gue tunjukin ke lo. Ikut gue ya." ngeliat muka hyunbin yang tumben kalem, minhyun ya ngangguk ngangguk aja.

ΞΞΞ

Mereka bedua udah sampe disungai han. Mereka duduk sambil mandang sungai didepannya, ini jam sebelasan mongngomong. Ngapain coba bocah itu ngajak minhyun kesini disiang bolong?

"Ngapain si? Panas disini bege."

"Tunggu bentar ya hyung." hyunbin jalan ninggalin minhyun dibangku. Minhyun ngedengus kasar.

Lima belas menit minhyun nunggu tu bocah kelahiran 97 yang ampe sekarang belum balik. "Tu anak kemana sih? Disini panas banget elah."

Minhyun udah jalan beberapa langkah ninggalin tempat dia duduk tadi, tapi tangan seseorang nempel dipundaknya.

"Maaf lama hyung."

"Kemana aja sih lo? Kulit gue udah angus ni." : kalo kulit lo angus, kulit gue apaan dong tadi itu kata hati para rider.. Eh? Kata hati author deng.

"Iya iya elah cuma lima belas menit doang." minhyun melototin hyunbin, dia bilang CUMA?!

"Dah ah, ikut gue sini." hyunbin demen tarik tarikan part 2 gengs. Dia narik minhyun kesalah satu pohon yang cukup jauh dari sungai Han.

Minhyun bisa liat disalah satu rantin pohon ada balon bentuk hati, sama kaya ada surat gitu yang keiket ditali balon tadi. Jadi hyunbin nyuruh dia kesini cuma minta ambilin tu balon gitu?

"Apaan?" minhyun nanya sambil mandang balon diatas itu.

"Ambil coba balonnya." minhyun cengo. Jadi bener dia disuruh kesini cuma buat ambil tu balon yang di ranting pohon yang ga tinggi tinggi amat dibadan hyunbin.

"Napa kudu gue yang ngambil? Cem bocah aja lu mainin balon."

"Lama amet, ambil aja napa." minhyun ngambil tu balon.

"Itu buat lo." hyunbin ngomong pas minhyun udah selese ambil balonnya. Minhyun cengo part 2. Gila emang ni anak, apa coba maunya?

"Huh? Apaan?"

"Itu buat lo, buka coba suratnya." manik minhyun langsung ngarah ke surat yang ada diujung tali balon tadi.

Kosong.

Hooh, surat atau lebih tepatnya kertas yang digulung itu kosong. Minhyun uda bolak balikin tu kertas, tapi hasilnya nihil. Emang mau main main ni bocah.

"Mau lo apa sih?"

Grep.

Hyunbin ngegenggam tangan minhyun. Minhyun udah cengo part 3, pikirannya pening. Mau apa lagi ni orang? Bikin pusing mulu, cem mikirin teorinya bighit.

"Yang gue mau.. Lo hyung."

"Sebelumnya gue minta maaf, karna sebelumnya udah sempet kasar ato nyakitin lu. Tapi hyung, ga tau kenapa, semenjak kejadian permen kapas waktu itu gue jadi makin ga bisa ngga mikirin lo—"

"Rasanya sesek waktu ga liat lo sehari aja. Gue berusaha nyimpulin perasaan aneh itu berminggu minggu. Dan sekarang, gue tau alasannya. Gue cinta ama lu hyung, gue terlalu cinta ama lo." minhyun masih belum ngelakuin apa apa. Dia udah bleng banget sama apa yang baru aja terjadi.

"Gue.. Gue ngasih surat kosong tadi karna gue berusaha buat ngungkapin ini secara langsung. Gue bukan orang yang romantis, bukan orang yang bisa ngerangkai kata kata, bukan orang yang bisa manjain lu setiap waktu, gue juga cuma orang yang ga pernah mikir dalam ngelakuin sesuatu dimata lo. Tapi—" hyunbin diem karna ga dapet respon apa apa dari lawan bicaranya. Mau ngerespon gimana? Orang nyawanya lagi ada di langit ke tujuh sekarang/G.

"Hyung, jadi pacar gue mau?"

"Lu gila bin?"

Krek.

"A apa hyung?" kororo hyunbin udah pecah kek nya.

"Lu. Lu baru aja nembak gue?" hyunbin ngangguk mantep. Tumben banget ni orang bisa punya pemikiran tetap.

"Ta tapi, kalo lo ga nerima gue. Gapapa kok." hyunbin cepet cepet nambahin.

"Kata siapa gue ga mau?"

"Jadi lo mau hyung?"

"Kata siapa gue mau?" hyunbin langsung aja masang wajah pokernya_- susah emang sama orang kalem kalem bego cem minhyun mah.

"Jadi lo mau ga—" minhyun langsung aja nerbangin balon tadi terus ngelabrak badan hyunbin. Ngangguk ngangguk kecil didada hyunbin. Dasar tsundere.

"Makasih hyung." hyunbin ngebales pelukan minhyun.

"Btw, kemana aja lo tadi ampe mabelas menit?" minhyun nanya masih dipelukan hyunbin.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Tadi nyari kang balonnya susah." minhyun langsung aja ngejedukin keningnya kedada bidang hyunbin.

-Minhyunbin Fin-

 **NOTE:**

 **sebenernya ini bukan oneshot, tapi ada awalnya. cuma karna belum kelar nulis jadi belum we publis :(( dan rencananya nanti we mau publis cerita yang sama ini di WP. Jadi kalo nemu cerita yang sama di akun @Choira11, itu berarti penulis yang sama :)) inget! @CHOIRA11.**


End file.
